Noches de pesadilla
by July-duendecillo
Summary: Tal vez fue por mi mala suerte, tal vez el destino o tal vez una fuerza superior. Tal vez sería interesante si no fuera tan horrible. Las noches para mi eran el peor tormento que podía enfrentar. Pero hay una noche en especial, una que aún me tortura. Era una de esas noches.


___Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Noches de pesadilla  
**

**.**

_Tal vez mi mala suerte, sin embargo creo que el Karma solo fue inventado por idiotas frustrados con su propia mala suerte. Tal vez el destino, aunque creo firmemente que cada uno hace su propio camino conforme sus decisiones. Tal vez fue una fuerza superior._

_Tal vez sería hasta interesante si no fuera tan horrible. Las noches para mi eran el peor tormento que podía enfrentar y ni siquiera sabía porque. Para mí era como la lotería, podía o no podía pasar._

_Pero hay una noche en especial, una que aún me tortura. Era una de __**esas**__ noches._

**§**

Era una cálida noche de Mayo, era una especial, una donde toda mi familia estaba presente, algo que era extremadamente difícil.

El tic-tac del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba. Mi vista estaba fija en el techo, poco a poco iba cayendo en las garras de Morfeo.

Cerré los ojos pero aún estaba consiente sin embargo mi mente estaba adormecida junto con todos mis sentidos, embotados pero agudos. No podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, ni un dedo, no podía gritar, solo respirar profundamente temiendo que la anestesia a la que me veía sometida me obligara a dejar de respirar.

Ahora mi mente estaba despierta. Había entrado en pánico, por cada vena de mi cuerpo el miedo corría, la muerte estaba demasiado cerca y no sabía cómo detenerla. Una respiración profunda y salí del trance pero mis pensamientos se volvieron dispersos y el sueño era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Otra vez respire lento, deseando poder abrir los ojos y reusarme a "dormir" de nuevo, pero no puedo. Una y otra vez el mismo proceso. Respirando exageradamente porque sentía que el oxígeno se me acababa, sin tener el control de mi cuerpo, solo estando inerte y con la mente trabajando a mil. Era horrible, llorando sin derramar una lágrima, gritando sin abrir los labios.

-Casi es divertido-susurró una voz.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, solo sentía frío y miedo. Alguien estaba en mi habitación.

El lapso de inconciencia pasó y luché por abrir los ojos. Un hombre me observaba desde la oscuridad, solo podía ver su sonrisa maliciosa y retorcida.

-Hola Hinata-saludó ansiosamente.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté débilmente, la anestesia aun no pasaba.

-Tú ángel guardián-contestó-Pero me desvié un poco del camino bueno.

Dio un paso, la columna de luz que entraba por mi ventana ilumino a la figura. Era pálido, cabello negro como el ébano, sus afilados ojos rojos me observaba con burla, tenía una sonrisa psicópata. Hermosas y oscuras, un par de alas se desplegaba.

-Soy Sasuke-se presentó. En su mano brillaba una gran oz negra.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios y volvía entrar en trance. Mi cuerpo dejó de responderme y mis sentidos se apagaron.

**§**

El sol matutino acarició mi rostro. No deseaba despertar, estaba agotada. La cabeza me pesaba. A paso lento me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha.

Nuevamente había tenido una de esas noches. Siempre venían acompañadas de pesadillas y un miedo casi doloroso. Pero esta era una nueva pesadilla, jamás había visto a ese tal Sasuke.

No le di muchas vueltas al asunto, después de todo nadie me creía nunca. Aprendí a ignorar esas noches y dejarlas en el olvido, era mejor así. Entré al baño sin mucha parsimonia.

Solté un grito al ver mi espejo de baño lleno de sangre. Con los ojos empañados de lágrimas me acerqué al espejo.

**_Mi querida Hinata:_**

**_Cuidare tus sueños por siempre y para que nadie los perturbe me he encargado de esos que te distraen de mi existencia._**

**_Sasuke._**

**§**

Dos días después asistí al funeral de mi familia entera. Ahora solo tengo a Sasuke, pero inclusive él solo viene en mis noches de pesadilla.

.

* * *

_¡Ohayo!_

_Primero, gracias por pasarse a mi fic, se los agradezco. Este es un one-shot que salió, literalmente, de la nada. Sé que es poco fundamentado y hasta confuso, en realidad no es como quería que quedara pero no he encontrado otra forma de expresarme.  
_

_Ya saben que para cualquier comentario esta el sexy botón que dice review._

_July-duendecillo._


End file.
